Protection
by acollectionoffavoritequotes
Summary: Sesshomaru really only wants to protect his brother, even if it means nearly killing him to get him to fight. Throw in a monk and you have more problems... SLASH! Pairing not decided yet though.


**Okie day then. Yay! I am finally writing annother inuyasha story... this one was inspired by vol7...which i read over too many times thank you very much. This will be slash! When is soemthing I write NOT slash? Really... **

**

* * *

**Sometimes, being brave isn't everything. Most times it's not. Neither is luck.  
While either could get you out of trouble at one point of another, they aren't everything. For the majority, you need skill. And that is something my brother sorely lacks.  
Really... He just goes in, swinging every which way... Even with his quick youkai healing, I'm surprised he's still alive. Of course, watching some of the battles, it seems as if he can never go without getting himself stabbed, punched, and basically beaten to a bloody pulp before defeating the foe. Sad...  
Which is why I'm standing here now. Damn younger brothers, always getting themselves into trouble… such pest. Since he'd destroyed my arm, I'd been wandering around, not doing much, watching him every once and a while... which was how I knew he so sorely lacked fighting powers.  
It was embarrassing.  
So, I decided I needed to teach him proper form, even if that required nearly killing him in the process. There was no need for him to know I wasn't actually trying to kill him. Add to this equation that odd man Naraku who gave me the arm... An arm that didn't quite fit right, or feel right.  
Goddamn brothers. Who I would die to see killed. I had to keep him alive... Damnit all to hell.  
He seems so shocked to see me, always so surprised. Always so foolish. And the battle is joined. Somewhere in the fray I am able to take his precious sword from him, mostly so he sees how sloppy his work is. He doesn't. How typical.  
Now the girl is in front of him. I tell her it's sweet she wants to die with him. Of course, I won't actually kill him, but he'll only learn if he thinks it's real.  
Suddenly a young man comes up, yelling something at me. Is he the monk?  
Doesn't look like much.  
Jaken asks if he should deal with him, and since I don't have a use for him, I shrug. Yet, just as suddenly as he stepped forward, the monk pulled off his odd glove and started to suck everything into his hand. I hadn't been so surprised in a while. Maybe the monk wasn't so useless... But as it was, if I didn't do something I'd be taken into his void with everything else. So, I tossed the hive Naraku had given me, and out swarmed insects. They looked like they were hurting the monk. Damn, I hadn't wanted to kill him! Not until I knew more about the companions my brother traveled with.  
Yet, there was nothing I could do at the moment about him or his life. Eventually, I found that damn girl's arrow transforming the sword. How irksome.  
I attacked her, for Inuyasha fought better when he thought her life was on the line. Silly, silly brother. He should just admit he cares about her and fights best with her. It would make him a better warrior.  
After yet more batter, he was able to strike me, shattering my breastplate. Oh, damn. I threw him at the spot the girl was at, not realizing she was there. DAMN AGAIN! I hadn't meant to hurt her, at least, not this time. Ah well...  
The monk stood again, though it was clear he was in pain. Humans are so stupid! He informed me he was going to take me into his void, and I demanded he show me. My brother convinced him otherwise, luckily. I don't know what would have happened had he actually done it.  
Abruptly, Inuyasha leapt at me, grabbing my arm. Having him so close was not a good thing. How stupid he was... He needed to learn not to turn his back on people! Especially those trying to kill him! Troublesome brat... I taught him his lesson, and I hope he learns it well.  
Yet, he was able to get the sword back, and hide behind it in a defensive position. I have to give him credit for that. At least. Smiling slightly, I informed Jaken it was time to go.  
I knew the injuries I gave him weren't bad enough to kill him. He'd heal, and hopefully, learn his lesson.  
But...about that monk...

* * *

**Sorry, for those awaiting the update on past the point of insanity, its coming... someday! But I just got inu 4, the moive 4, and it made me happy... so yeah... I'm nto sure yet if the pairing is going to be sess/inu or sess/miroku... hmmm... review and I will lvoe you forever. this is the prolgue. **


End file.
